


Retorno

by VonEduardo



Series: O retorno da Capitã Marvel [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonEduardo/pseuds/VonEduardo
Summary: Depois de mais de vinte anos, Carol Danvers, a heroína conhecida como Capitã Marvel, retorna para a casa daqueles que ela sempre considerou sua família.Essa visita sai melhor do que o esperado...
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Monica Rambeau, Maria Rambeau/Monica Rambeau
Series: O retorno da Capitã Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101446
Kudos: 3





	Retorno

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal. Então, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu posto nesse site, e particularmente, ainda estou me habituando as funções do Archive, então, talvez as coisas fiquem um pouco bagunçadas.  
> Ademais, essa fanfic é apenas algo que eu quis escrever, sem o intuito de ofender a ninguém. Eu apenas quis escrever algo pervertido, quente e pornográfico, então, se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, é melhor não ler.  
> Também gostaria de dizer que essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo assim, então, obviamente ainda tenho muito o que melhorar na minha escrita.

Ali, sentada, olhando para as duas mulheres mais importantes da sua vida, Carol está chocada. Em parte, por todos os sentimentos que envolvem o reencontro das três após mais de vinte anos. Em parte, porque ambas as mulheres estão nuas, mostrando seus paus sem nenhuma vergonha.

Monica se tornou uma mulher linda, com grandes cabelos cacheados e seios firmes de tamanho médio. Um pau adulto de 25 cm na flor da idade, tenso e rodeado por algumas veias, e bolas grandes, o suficiente para Carol saber que ela poderia se divertir muito. Sua mãe, Maria, de alguma forma, havia mantido a aparência, parecendo não ter envelhecido um único ano desde a última vez que se viram. Ela ainda tinha cabelos curtos e seios pequenos, mas a cereja do bolo era o membro ereto entre suas pernas: mais de 30 cm de um pau grande e grosso que Carol conhecia muito bem. A loira não pode deixar de lamber os lábios ao encarar aquele pau gostoso.

—Nós sentimos muita falta de você, tia Carol. Nos deixe mostrar isso. —disse Monica, aproximando-se da loira. O movimento chocou a mulher, que não esperava isso.

—Mas eu achei que-

—Mamãe pode esperar algum tempo por isso. Ela teve sua buceta por mais de cinco anos quando você morou com a gente, agora é a minha vez de experimentar você. —interrompeu Monica, expondo seu argumento. Particularmente, Carol duvidava que Monica pudesse fazer ela sentir as mesmas coisas que Maria fez, mas a loira achou que seria justo dar uma chance a garota.

—Tudo bem, mostre-me o que você pode fazer. —disse Carol, relaxando quando a garota se aproximou. Contrariando as expectativas da loira, Monica se inclinou sobre Carol, ajustando a poltrona da loira para que ela ficasse relativamente inclinada. Depois disso, Monica se acomodou acima da cabeça de Carol, e então, num passe de mágica, a loira entendeu o que a garota queria fazer.

Separando os lábios de bom grado, Carol deixou que o pênis daquela que ela considerava sua filha entrasse em sua boca. Foi inebriante sentir o cheiro do pau de Monica, e a pele macia e lisa, com a leve ondulação de uma veia, foi realmente um toque a mais no prazer do momento.

Não demorou muito para que Carol levasse todo o comprimento do pênis em sua garganta, e assim que as bolas da garota bateram em seu queixo, a loira sentiu o membro pulsar em sua garganta, e um suspiro pesado escapar dos lábios de Monica.

—Puta merda! Sua boca é tão boa, tia Carol... —gemeu Monica, e com sua experiência, Carol podia jurar que ela estava tentando segurar o orgasmo.

—Cuidado, querida. Você pode acabar decepcionando a tia Carol se for rápida demais. —provocou Maria, que havia começado a se masturbar.

Depois de alguns momentos tensos onde Carol manteve o pau de Monica preso em sua garganta e a jovem mulher tentou segurar o orgasmo, a garota finalmente se permitiu respirar aliviada quando a sensação de um orgasmo começou a diminuir e ela retomou o controle da situação.

—Acho que é hora de começar a brincar. —disse Monica, movendo os quadris para atrás enquanto Carol apenas sugava aquele pau feminino com prazer. Ela gostou de ver os arrepios que seu boquete estava causando na garota, mas ficou mais feliz ainda quando Monica começou a empurrar aquele pau com vontade em sua garganta. Céus, já fazia um tempo desde que alguém fodeu sua garganta desse jeito.

Não demorou para que Monica encontrasse um ritmo, e com a língua e a boca de Carol trabalhando em seu membro, restava a Maria acariciar o seu membro enquanto observava sua filha e sua amada se divertindo.

Carol não podia negar que era muito bom ter o pau de Monica na sua boca, e parecia que a mulher também tinha o mesmo pensamento. No entanto, a loira estava mais curiosa para saber quanto tempo a garota iria durar.

Claro, era Monica quem definitivamente estava no comando e ditava o ritmo, mas isso não significava que Carol não pudesse brincar...

Colocando as duas mãos na bunda da garota e apertando com força, trazendo seus quadris para frente, Carol colocou novamente todo aquele pau dentro de sua garganta. A loira também deixou que seus dedos passeassem, fazendo dois dedos invadirem a buceta da garota, enquanto um outro dedo cutucava gentilmente a entrada de seu cu.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para enviar Monica ao limite. Carol percebeu o corpo da garota ficar tenso, e Monica lutar para segurar o orgasmo. O corpo todo da garota tremeu, e a loira percebeu quando a jovem mulher finalmente perdeu a luta.

—Gozando! —gritou Monica, enquanto seu pau começava a pulsar loucamente dentro da boca de Carol. A Capitã Marvel usou sua força para manter a garota lá enquanto aproveitava cada gota daquele sémen.

Foi surpreendentemente bom e doce. Monica gozava bastante, e Carol ficou mais do que satisfeita em engolir tudo. Quando finalmente a garota parou, Carol relaxou seu aperto, permitindo que ela se afastasse um pouco, mas evitando que seu pau deixasse sua boca. A loira começou a chupar devagar novamente, arrancando alguns gemidos baixinhos da pobre mulher.

Enquanto isso, Carol sentiu alguém puxar suas calças para baixo. Com Monica praticamente sentada em sua cabeça, a loira não tinha muita visão para saber o que Maria estava planejando. Ela não precisou imaginar muito, porém, quando Monica gritou:

—Mãe, eu te disse que a buceta dela seria minha primeiro!

Carol ouviu a risada de Maria, e não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo quando Maria puxou sua calcinha para baixo.

—Desculpe querida, mas acho que não conseguia mais me segurar. —disse Maria, e então, sem aviso, ela empurrou lentamente seu pau pela buceta de Carol, fazendo a Capitã Marvel revirar os olhos de prazer e quase gozar com a sensação daquele pau imenso destruindo sua buceta.

Quando Maria finalmente colou seus quadris nos de Carol, a loira precisou tirar o pau de Monica da garganta para poder respirar. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, Maria sempre teria esse efeito devastador nela.

—Ainda apertada aqui embaixo, em? —provocou Maria, e em resposta, Carol apertou sua buceta ainda mais no pau dela, causando um gemido surpreso. —Porra Carol, isso é alguma coisa alienígena? Você está apertando essa buceta por vontade própria?

—Não sei, você me diz. —brincou Carol. Um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios.

—Ei, eu também quero experimentar. —disse Monica, um beicinho em seus lábios. Parecia que, apesar de ter se tornado uma adulta, Monica ainda era uma criança quando se tratava desse tipo de coisa.

—Então venha experimentar. —disse Maria, movendo os quadris lentamente enquanto começava a definir o ritmo.

A ideia pareceu estranha de início, e tanto Carol quanto Monica ficaram confusas com o que a outra mulher havia falado. No entanto, logo Monica se desvencilhou de Carol e se colocou ao lado de sua mãe, posicionando seu pau perto da entrada da loira. Maria ficou de lado, ainda com seu pau dentro de sua amada, mas permitindo que sua filha se aproximasse ainda mais. Quando Monica finalmente encostou seu pau nos lábios rosados da buceta de Carol, a Capitã Ficou surpresa com a facilidade com que a cabeça entrou. A sensação foi instantânea, enviando um choque de prazer pelo corpo da mulher que estava sendo penetrada.

Maria e Monica também pareciam estar gostando do contato, pois além da buceta de Carol, seus paus ainda estavam se esfregando naquele pequeno buraco apertado. Entusiasmada pela sensação de prazer, Monica começou a empurrar lentamente, arrancando gemidos de ambas as mulheres. Quando ela finalmente chegou na metade do caminho, Carol foi levada ao limite. Sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximando, a loira não precisou que a garota percorresse a outra metade por vontade própria, pois sua própria buceta a puxou pelo restante do caminho, antes de dar um aperto de ferro em ambos os paus, prendendo-os dentro dela. Essa era uma das vantagens de se ter uma buceta alienígena. Você podia fazer coisas que ninguém podia.

O movimento repentino de sua buceta também foi o suficiente para enviar mãe e filha ao orgasmo, e antes que percebessem, as três estavam gozando juntas, com Maria e Monica preenchendo a buceta de Carol com ondas grossas de esperma, enquanto a loira cavalgava um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida.

O orgasmo das três mulheres não demorou a passar, e tremendo, Monica foi a primeira a se retirar, completamente exausta pelo que havia acontecido. Por sorte, Maria permaneceu dentro de Carol, preenchendo-a com seu grande espeto de carne.

—Descanse um pouco, Monica. —sugeriu Maria, dando um olhar maternal para a sua filha, que foi se sentar na poltrona oposta à de Carol. —Deixe a mamãe receber a tia Carol de volta. —provocou, enviando um arrepio pela loira. Carol sentiu quando o pau de Maria pulsou dentro da sua buceta. Ela estava tão dura, e parecia que ainda havia muito pela frente.

A buceta de Carol fez um movimento repentino, apertando-se no pênis ereto da outra mulher. Isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Maria, que não tardou a recomeçar seus movimentos, puxando seu pênis para fora, e penetrando lenta e tentadoramente na buceta da mulher loira. Carol cruzou suas pernas ao redor dos quadris de Maria, puxando-a para si e reduzindo a amplitude de seus movimentos. A Capitã não podia mentir: ela sentiu falta de ter um pau feminino dentro dela desse jeito. Sorrindo, ela apenas se permitiu desfrutar da sensação, enquanto aquele pênis perfurava fundo dentro dela.

Maria também deve ter percebido o quanto Carol sentia falta de um pau como o dela, a julgar pelo sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto. Mas Carol não se importava: ela estava reunida novamente com sua família, e era isso que importava.

Não demorou muito, e logo Carol estava sendo enviada para outro orgasmo, enquanto Maria continuava pressionando seu imenso membro na buceta macia da mulher loira. Maria se permitiu soltar um suspiro pesado quando a buceta de Carol a apertou, e por um momento, a mulher precisou interromper seus movimentos para não gozar muito cedo. Enquanto isso, a mulher loira embaixo de seu corpo apenas aproveitava seu orgasmo, enquanto sua buceta apertava e chupava aquele pau.

Quando finalmente passou, Maria respirou fundo, e recomeçou seus movimentos. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia como Carol ficava extremamente sensível após o segundo orgasmo, e exatamente por isso, ela intensificou os movimentos, disposta a fazer a loira gozar mais algumas vezes. Carol não conseguia mais raciocinar direito com aquele pau imenso destruindo completamente a sua buceta. Ela só sabia que estava gostando, e que queria mais.

—Eu vou gozar dentro de você, sua vadia! —disse Maria, enquanto pressionava seus quadris com força. Os sons de suas pancadas estavam se tornando bem audíveis, e Carol era apenas uma bagunça de luxúria e suor embaixo da outra mulher. —Você quer isso? Você quer a porra da mamãe? —perguntou Maria, mantendo o ritmo duro de suas estocadas.

De alguma forma, Carol conseguiu formular uma frase coerente e fazer com que as palavras saíssem de sua boca:

—Yes mommy! Goze pra mim! Goze dentro de mim, por favor! —gritou Carol, implorando para que Maira lhe permitisse ter esse prazer. A loira já podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando novamente.

Felizmente, seu tom parecia ser bom o suficiente para a outra mulher, que intensificou ainda mais suas estocadas, até que ela parou brutalmente e se enterrou o mais fundo possível na mulher loira. O movimento foi o suficiente para fazer Carol gritar de prazer, e o seu orgasmo começou a jorrar.

—Gozando! —gritou Maria, embora Carol não precisasse de aviso. As ondas grossas de esperma que jorraram de seu pau, invadindo e preenchendo completamente a buceta de Carol, foram um aviso suficiente.

As duas permaneceram naquela posição, imóveis, enquanto esperavam seus orgasmos terminarem. Maria não parava de gozar, e logo, havia esperma vazando da buceta de Carol. Apesar de seu esforço e do aperto de ferro de sua buceta em volta daquele pau, não foi o suficiente para manter toda aquela porá dentro de si. Ela choramingou com isso, mas Maria apenas lhe beijou, sufocando seus gemidos.

Quando Maria finalmente parou de gozar, elas ainda estavam se beijando. As pernas de Carol, que até então, estavam cruzadas ao redor dos quadris da outra mulher, se separaram, permitindo que Maria pudesse se retirar. Ela não o fez, entretanto.

—Espero que você não esteja cansada. Ainda quero brincar com seu rabo. —disse Maria, interrompendo o beijo e se afastando brevemente para dar uma olhada na loira. Carol estava em uma nuvem de prazer e luxúria, e ela sentia como se seu corpo fosse feito de mingau, mas ainda assim, conseguiu encontrar uma resposta:

—Vai precisar de mais do que isso para acabar comigo. —provocou Carol, embora, a julgar pelo seu estado, ela soubesse que não duraria muito mais tempo.

—Bom, —disse Maria, retirando seu pau da buceta de Carol. Ela ainda estava dura, mas a loira percebeu que ela já começava a ficar exausta. Ela enfiou os dedos na buceta da outra mulher, arrancando um gemido surpreso de Carol. Em seguida, ela usou o próprio esperma que escorria da buceta de Carol para lubrificar o seu pau, e em seguida, colocou seus dedos levemente na outra entrada de Carol, sondando o local.

Carol mordeu os lábios, não querendo permitir que outro gemido escapasse de seus lábios. O fato de que Maria estava usando o próprio esperma para lubrificar tanto seu pau quanto o cu de Carol era extremamente excitante. É claro, com o quão molhada a loira estava, não seria necessário, mas Carol sabia que a outra mulher só estava fazendo isso para provoca-la.

Dois dedos foram pressionados dentro, e os lábios da Capitã Marvel se separaram para permitir que um gemido de prazer escapasse. O som pareceu satisfazer a outra mulher, que começou a massagear o ânus da loira. Nessa situação, a única coisa que Carol podia fazer era gemer, enquanto deixava Maria lhe dominar da forma que queria.

Não muito tempo depois, mais um dedo foi pressionado, esticando ainda mais seu ânus. Depois de alguns minutos ali, Maria retirou os três dedos, decidindo que a loira estava pronta para seu pau. Ela claramente parecia satisfeita com seu trabalho.

Carol prendeu a respiração quando Maria colocou cada uma de suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. Sem aviso, ela penetrou lentamente o ânus de Carol enquanto a encarava, um olhar sedutor em seu rosto.

Isso era uma das coisas que a Capitã Marvel amava naquela mulher. A maioria dos caras (e mulheres) com quem ela transou sempre precisavam se posicionar e olhar onde exatamente estavam colocando seu membro para conseguir encaixá-lo. Com Maria, entretanto, era diferente. Ela sempre permanecia com seu olhar no rosto de Caro, querendo saber como ela reagiria assim que seu pau entrasse. Maria nunca teve nenhuma dificuldade para encontrar o local ideal para colocar seu pênis, e as vezes, Carol gostava de imaginar que seu cu havia sido feito especialmente para aquele monstro.

Isso explicaria o modo como ela deslizou tão facilmente, por exemplo.

—Ei, mãe, o que eu vou fazer? Você não deixou muito espaço para mim, e eu já fodi a boca da tia Carol o suficiente. —argumentou Monica quando percebeu que sua mãe começava a mover os quadris novamente. Maria se afastou até que apenas a cabeça de seu pênis estivesse presa dentro do ânus de Carol, e em seguida, afundou novamente naquele buraco, até que suas bolas estivessem encostando na bunda da mulher loira.

—Querida. —gemeu Maria, tomando um bom tempo para respirar. Carol suspeitava que ela estivesse tentando segurar o orgasmo. —A mamãe e a titia estão tendo um momento. Por favor, não nos atrapalhe. —disse Maria, inclinando-se para morder um dos mamilos da mulher loira. Carol conseguiu ver, por cima do ombro de Maria, quando Monica cruzou os braços e fez beicinho. Ela parecia uma criança, mesmo já tendo passado de seus vinte anos de idade.

Com pena da garota, Carol ergueu uma de suas mãos, e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Curiosa, Monica caminhou até as duas. A Capitã Marvel, então, agarrou a bunda de Maria, separando-a com suas mãos e dando a Monica uma boa visão do ânus e da buceta de sua mãe.

Maria foi a primeira a perceber o que Carol queria que Monica fizesse:

—Espere, Carol! Isso é-

—Apenas faça! —gritou Carol, interrompendo a mulher. A adrenalina do momento fez a heroína recuperar sua força, e prendendo novamente os quadris de Maria com suas pernas, ela moveu suas mãos até a cabeça de Maria, puxando-a para seus seios. Monica ainda parecia atordoada com a ideia, mas logo ela se posicionou atrás de sua mãe. O dilema agora parecia ser em qual buraco colocar aquele delicioso pênis.

—Buceta. —ordenou Carol, mordendo os lábios enquanto o pênis de Maria continuava a massagear o seu ânus. Monica ficou com os olhos arregalados por um momento, parecendo ainda mais indecisa do que antes. —Eu quero que você goze dentro dela. Não se preocupe com as consequências, minha garotinha. —disse Carol, motivando a garota. Monica assentiu, relutante, e se aproximou ainda mais de sua mãe, uma mão pousando no quadril de Maria, enquanto a jovem usava a outra mão para posicionar seu pau no local correto.

Carol percebeu que Maria também estava nervosa com a situação, mas parecia que ela não iria se opor ao ato, ou então, já o teria feito. Enquanto isso, a mulher loira se deliciava ao pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer: seria o primeiro ato incestuoso entre as duas mulheres, e saber que Carol foi o catalisador desse momento enviava arrepios por seu corpo.

Lentamente, Monica colocou seu pau nas dobras de sua mãe, e não foi preciso muito esforço para escorregar para dentro.

—Olhe só para você, desejando o pau da sua própria filha. —provocou Carol, enquanto Monica continuava a afundar em sua mãe. A jovem começou a se inclinar sobre o corpo de Maria, arrancando um gemido tenso da outra mulher. —Você é realmente uma puta! —gritou Carol. Quanto mais Monica se pressionava em sua mãe, mais Maria se pressiona em Carol, e quando Monica finalmente sentiu suas bolas baterem nas dobras de sua mãe, Maria gozou.

Foi emocionante. Carol sentiu quando o pau de Maria ficou extremamente ereto, para logo em seguida começar a pulsar. Um primeiro jorro de esperma foi lançado, e em seguida, Carol sentiu o esforço de Maria para tentar segurar o orgasmo. Foi em vão, é claro, pois como ambas as mulheres sabiam, uma vez que as comportas eram abertas, não havia mais volta.

O segundo jorro foi uma explosão intensa, com um grito incrivelmente feminino de Carol e Maria. Monica, de algum jeito, forçou seus quadris para baixo, provocando um movimento delicioso das duas mulheres. O contato foi o suficiente para fazer Maria chegar mais fundo na mulher loira embaixo dela, que por sua vez, também alcançou seu orgasmo. Daí em diante, tanto Maria quanto Carol deixaram que tudo fluísse, com a Capitã gozando forte de sua buceta enquanto seu cu apertava violentamente o pênis de Maria, e a mulher, por sua vez, apenas se deliciava com o momento, enquanto seu pau jorrava ondas e mais ondas de esperma quente no cu da loira.

Monica, por sua vez, apenas permaneceu a parte, permitindo que as duas mulheres que estavam embaixo de seu corpo desfrutassem daquele momento íntimo. Quando as duas mulheres finalmente se acalmaram, Monica foi a primeira a falar:

—Mãe, sua buceta é maravilhosa! —disse, gemendo enquanto rebolava seus quadris, arrancando mais gemidos das outras mulheres. —Estou tendo que me segurar para não gozar... —disse, um suspiro pesado escapando de seus lábios.

—Você deveria experimentar o cu de Carol. É simplesmente de outro mundo. —disse Maria, e Carol mordeu os lábios novamente, antes de olhar para cima e encontrar Monica de olhos fechados enquanto saboreava a sensação prazerosa de ter o seu pau na buceta da sua mãe.

—Oh, você pode apostar que eu vou experimentar... —sussurrou Monica, começando a mover os quadris. Cada vez que ela afastava os quadris, ela puxava Maria um pouco para fora de Carol. Então, quando Monica se afundava novamente dentro de sua mãe, Maria retornava completamente para dentro de Carol.

Era como uma máquina em sincronia, onde Monica era aquela que ditava o ritmo.

Infelizmente, nenhuma das três mulheres durou muito nessa posição. Monica foi a primeira a gozar, prendendo com força seu pau na buceta de sua mãe, enquanto permitia que o líquido começasse a jorrar para o interior dela. A ideia de ver Monica engravidando sua mãe naquele exato momento levou Carol ao limite, e ela gozou de novo. Quando seu ânus apertou com força o pau de Maria, ela também gozou, jorrando aquelas que pareciam ser as últimas gotas de esperma que ela tinha reservada para Carol.

As três ficaram ali, até que Monica finalmente se retirou de dentro de sua mãe. A garota estava um pouco trêmula, e cambaleou até o sofá, onde desabou imediatamente. Maria, por sua vez, teve dificuldade em sair de cima de Carol, principalmente porque a loira estava bem apertada em torno do seu pau. Com muito esforço, ela conseguiu sair, e foi se sentar ao lado da filha no sofá, com um pouco de esperma escorrendo de sua buceta.

Já Carol permaneceu deitada na poltrona, recheada com esperma tanto em seu cu quanto em sua buceta. Ela estava suada, e seu corpo parecia não responder a suas ordens. Ela pensou que poderia dormir ali, daquele jeito.

—Tia Carol, eu ainda quero experimentar a sua bunda. —disse Monica, embora parecesse completamente exausta.

—E eu quero um boquete. —disse Maria, que se recostou no sofá, tentando relaxar.

—Vocês ainda podem fazer isso mesmo depois de tantos orgasmos? Eu acho que vou precisar de um minuto aqui... —disse Carol, suspirando enquanto tentava se sentar. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina, e ela tinha certeza de que iria cair se tentasse se levantar. A melhor opção, então, foi se ajoelhar no chão, e engatinhar até Maria e Monica.

—Também está sendo difícil pra nós duas, mas essa é a última rodada: minha mãe vai pegar a sua boca, e eu o seu rabo. Assim, nós duas vamos ter fodido você completamente. —disse Monica, que se ergueu e caminhou em volta da mulher loira.

—Suponho que seja justo. —disse Carol, colocando ambas as mãos em torno do imenso pau de Maria, e começando a masturba-la. Ela estava ajoelhada, e nessa posição, ela sabia que seria muito difícil para Monica fodê-la. Isso, entretanto, não era problema de Carol, que apenas se concentrou em satisfazer aquele imenso pau a sua frente.

—Eu acho que já está na hora de você usar a sua boca. —disse Maria, e claramente não era uma sugestão. Carol ficou tentada a desobedecer a ordem, apenas para provoca-la mais um pouco, mas ela sabia que isso iria gerar uma punição, e no estado em que a Capitã Marvel se encontrava, ela sabia que não aguentaria algo assim.

Então, de bom grado, ela separou os lábios enquanto a cabeça começava a entrar em sua boca. Assim que ela passou, Carol começou a sentir a pele da haste, e quando ela chegou ao meio, ela teve dificuldades em respirar. A situação não melhorou quando Maria colocou uma mão em sua nuca e a forçou pelo restante do caminho. Quando seu nariz bateu contra a pele dela, Carol precisou de alguns momentos para recuperar a compostura. Havia algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, e estava realmente difícil de respirar.

—Boa menina. —disse Maria, acariciando seu cabelo. Carol gemeu com as palavras. —Você está fazendo um trabalho tão bom. A mamãe está orgulhosa de você. —disse, e Carol fechou os olhos enquanto começava a se acostumar com a sensação do pau de Maria bem fundo em sua garganta. Ela sentiu o pênis pulsar uma vez, e ela se perguntou brevemente se Maria já estava próxima de outro orgasmo.

Antes de começar a definir um ritmo, Maria fez questão de reposicionar Carol com a ajuda de Monica. Enquanto a mulher mais jovem puxava os quadris de Carol para trás e a colocava de quatro, Maria se movia mais para a beirada do sofá, ainda com seu pau dentro da boca de Carol. Ela manteve um aperto firme na nuca da loira, não permitindo que ela se afastasse em nenhum momento do seu membro. Carol colocou ambas as mãos no chão, para se equilibrar, e quando tudo estava em seu devido lugar, Maria pegou relaxou o aperto em sua nuca enquanto pegava um punhado de seus cabelos e puxava sua cabeça para trás. Finalmente, ela começou a definir um ritmo, e Carol estava mais do que satisfeita em chupar e lambuzar aquele imenso pau.

Enquanto Carol trabalhava naquele pedaço de carne, Monica tratou de reivindicar a última parte da tia que ela ainda não havia conseguido. Ajoelhando-se atrás da mulher, ela posicionou seu pau na entrada de Carol, e a mulher loira gemeu em antecipação. Quando a cabeça começou a entrar, Carol chorou de prazer, sufocada pelo pau de Maria. A mulher mais velha a manteve presa com seu pau na garganta de Carol, e Monica percorreu o restante do caminho, afundando seu membro latejante no cu de sua tia.

Quando suas bolas finalmente bateram contra a bunda de Carol, a mulher loira se sentiu aliviada. Ela estava parcialmente feliz que o pau de Monica fosse menor que o de sua mãe, pois caso contrário, ela tinha certeza que teria desmaiado.

Com as mãos segurando firme o quadril de Carol, Monica não perdeu tempo em foder a bunda deliciosa de sua tia. Puxando e empurrando os quadris com força, a jovem mulher se deliciava com a sensação quente e pegajosa daquele buraco apertado, que parecia querer ordenhar o seu membro.

Enquanto isso, Maria estava mais do que satisfeita em mover seus quadris para frente e para atrás, enquanto mantinha a cabeça de Carol parada. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, sempre seria um prazer ver seu pau fazendo todo o caminho pela garganta da mulher loira.

Carol, por sua vez, havia se rendido ao momento. De olhos fechados, ela apenas tentava sugar o máximo do pau de Maria com sua boca, enquanto sua bunda se apertava em torno do membro de Monica. Seu corpo, completamente sensível pelos orgasmos anteriores, não demorou a chegar em mais um clímax. Tremendo, a loira engasgou com o pau de Maria em sua boca.

—Hey, calma, calma... —disse Maria, acariciando os cabelos de Carol enquanto a mulher tentava se recuperar. Em nenhum momento, entretanto, ela fez esforço para retirar seu pau da boca da mulher.

Um gemido alto chamou a atenção de Maria, que ergueu os olhos para encontrar Monica com a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados e uma expressão de prazer no rosto.

—Céus, ela está me apertando tanto! —disse Monica, enquanto agarrava a bunda de Carol, cravando suas unhas naquela carne macia e branca. A jovem continuou a mover os quadris, com certa dificuldade, e no prazer do momento, ela deu um tapa forte em uma das bochechas da mulher loira.

O resultado foi imediato, com o cu de Carol se apertando ainda mais no pênis de Monica, quase arrancando outro orgasmo da mulher. Monica cravou suas unhas com ainda mais força na bunda de sua tia, enquanto lutava contra o desejo de despejar todo o seu esperma naquele buraco apertado.

—Apenas deixe ir, querida. —aconselhou Maria, que agora movia a cabeça da loira sobre seu espeto de carne. A visão de Monica reivindicando a bunda de Carol estava tendo efeitos sobre a mulher, que já sentia seu orgasmo se aproximando novamente.

Segundo o conselho de sua mãe, Monica continuou a mover os quadris, dessa vez com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que batia com a mão na bunda da Capitã. Não foi preciso mais do que alguns minutos para Monica gemer de prazer e se inclinar sobre o corpo de sua tia, despejando todo o seu esperma dentro dela. Monica distribuía beijos e mordidas pelas costas de Carol, que gemia ao redor do pau de Maria.

A visão foi o suficiente para enviar Maria ao limite. Segurando firme a cabeça de Carol em seu pau, a mulher permitiu que ondas grossas de esperma fluíssem para fora de seu membro. Carol, como a boa garota que era, sugou cada gota, ordenhando aquele pau maravilhoso com sua boca.

Depois que a loira engoliu tudo, Maria a manteve presa por um momento, como uma espécie de provocação. Só quando sua filha se retirou de dentro da tia é que a outra mulher finalmente libertou a Capitã.

—Deus! Não posso acreditar que fizemos isso... —disse Carol, completamente exausta. Maria a puxou para o sofá, junto com Monica. As três ficaram recostadas ali, encarando o teto enquanto tentavam controlar suas respirações ofegantes.

—Então... acho que você e Monica me devem um show... —disse Carol, encarando Maria. A mulher ficou confusa com as palavras da loira.

—Como assim? —questionou Maria.

—Bem... Monica pegou sua buceta, então eu acho que agora é a sua vez de pegar a buceta dela, não? —disse Carol, e por mais que Maria quisesse repreendê-la por sugerir algo assim, a mulher já podia sentir seu pau endurecendo novamente com a simples ideia de foder a própria filha.

—Não é uma má ideia, mas acho que vamos ter que deixar isso para outra hora. Agora, estou completamente exausta. —disse Maria, ganhando uma carranca da Capitã. A loira parecia querer discutir isso, mas ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que isso apenas levaria Maria a puni-la mais tarde, então ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Maria riu da expressão da mulher, antes de puxá-la para um beijo lento.

—Eu prometo que vou te dar um show digno, mas mais tarde. Agora, precisamos descansar. —disse Maria, e Carol assentiu. Olhando para o lado, as duas ficaram surpresas ao perceber que Monica já estava dormindo.

Compartilhando uma risada baixa, as duas se divertiram com a situação.

—Bem, ela é realmente alguma coisa... —disse Carol, enquanto levava sua mão para acariciar as bolas da jovem. A loira não deixou de perceber o olhar de ciúmes que Maria lhe deu.

—Melhor do que eu? —perguntou Maria, e Carol queria rir da situação.

—Não. Ela goza rápido demais. —disse Carol, e Maria segurou uma risada. A Capitã se inclinou sobre o colo de ambas as mulheres, enquanto lambia lentamente as bolas de Monica. Uma mão subiu por sua bunda, indo até suas dobras e massageando-as. —Pensei que tinha dito que queria descansar. —provocou Carol, e Maira apenas grunhiu em resposta.

—Eu não sei querida. Eu acho que você deveria ir fazer um chá ou algo assim. Parece que eu vou estar... ocupada. —disse Carol, voltando sua atenção para o pau de Monica.

Com um suspiro pesado, Maria se desvencilhou de Carol (com certa dificuldade), enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. A loira, por sua vez, apenas sorriu enquanto continuava a lamber aquele membro.

Era realmente bom poder retornar depois de tanto tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
